Dual knights
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is just a short one-shot about two girls having to transfer into an all-boy's school and started falling for each other... Contains some swearing and OOCness! [We need more HonoRin]


**A/N: Contains some swearings and OOCness! Also, we need more HonoRin!**

"Today, we have a new transfer student!" The male teacher said.

The new student walked inside the room and everyone watched her in awe. Shoulder length ginger hair, baby blue eyes and wearing the uniform was fitting her. She stopped near the male teacher and wrote her name on the blackboard. "I am Kousaka Honoka! I am pleased to meet you all!" She bowed at the class, not in a girly way, but in a manly one, Hands placed at the side and standing sternly.

Silence filled the room for few seconds before the teacher spoke again. "Actually, Kousaka-kun's father used to work at this Academy and he asked special favors from the chairman for his daughter to enroll this high school."

That was right, that school where Honoka has transferred was an all-boy school. Her father used to finish his studies at this place and he wanted his soon to go there as well. Unfortunately for him though, he never managed to get a son. He felt depressed at these times and to cheer him up, the ginger decided to pretend to be the son he always wanted. She started by only wearing pants and boy's clothes. Later on, she joined the male soccer team at middle school and did all kind of sport. Her father was proud of her and considered her like a son he never got.

"Now, you can take a seat from the free ones." The teacher said and Honoka picked her bag on her shoulder before walking deeper into the rear desk. All the guys from the class were watching her every move, but she never gave any care about them. She had lived that for her whole life: being watched by the others because she was different.

The ginger placed her bag on the desk and sat on the chair. That was when she realized someone not so common sitting at her right. _"A… girl…"_ The pumpkin-haired person's gaze, unlike the other occupants of the room was on the blackboard. Honoka inspected the mysterious individual.Past-ear orange hair, rather short compared to the other guys, round face, slender shoulders… and on top of that, that kid had small plumb on the chest. _"Are these boobs?"_ the new kid wondered.

Let by curiosity, Honoka threw an eraser at the mysterious person. It landed direct on the kid's head and the latter turned at Honoka. "What? Do you have any business with me?" An harsh answer for such loveable child.

Class has already started and all the student's attentions were toward the teacher. Honoka on the other hand was never the focused-in-class type. She was more of the troublemaker and rebel one in the class, to the point where she made some of her teacher cry and run in fear after her bad jokes.

"Yes!" the ginger smirked. "I'm Kousaka Honoka! What's up lil' kid?"

"First off, you can just fuck off; No one asked for your name. Second, my name is Hoshizora Rin, not 'lil' kid'!"

"Sorry, sorry, Rin-chan!" Honoka teased. "I was just wondering what these small mount on your chest was? Are you by any chance a girl too?"

Rin just rolled her eyes and nodded. "What? Do you have a problem with it?" Honoka didn't answer. She just stared at the orange-haired girl that was trying to focus on the class, but failed as she realized the ginger's stare. "What the hell do you want? You wanna fight?"

"Wow… calm don, kitty! I am not picking a fight. I am just enjoying the view." Honoka grinned. "You know, you're rather pretty. You're really my type!"

"Fuck you!"

[-x-x-x-]

After class ended, the two girls didn't exchange any other word. The just went their separate way. Rin decided to quickly walk toward her clubroom as Honoka decided to make a walk around school, and maybe do some prank or annoy the hell of some teacher.

An hour later, the ginger was back at the classroom. She was bored. _"They are so easy to prank! I don't like it. It's only funny when they show more resistance and when they are ashamed to death or better, when they run away saying things like going to complain to their mothers."_

Honoka turned to the window and saw that most students already went home. Something caught her eyes, though. She saw a little group of 6 guys surrounding a familiar orange-haired kid. The ginger realized it and walked out of the classroom. She thought something 'fun' was about to occur and she wanted to take part in it. One thing was sure and well-known: Honoka loved fighting more than anything else, be it when she win or when she loses.

She arrived in near the battlefield a couple of minute later and saw that the tinny girl was patting heavily after knocking two of the guys. "Get the heck out of my way, you bastards!" Rin yelled while punching one of the guys – who fell back on the floor.

"You're rather loud and persistent for a girl, Hoshizora!" The punk guy stepped forward and gave a punch. Rin was already tired and barely managed to block the hit from knocking her out as well. She fell on the ground though. "This is what you get from going into our businesses. You should have just listen to that looser of teacher and stay far away from our gang."

The orange-haired girl pushed herself up. She tried to stand up and managed to. "As if… As if I am just going to sit there and watch you bully the weak! I shall defeat you by the name of justice!"

The four remaining opponents broke into laugher. "You, minus think you can defeat us?" Rin groaned. The punk wasn't totally wrong. After all, the young girl was already worn out and could collapse anytime.

"In that case," Honoka finally decided to step it. The gang members watched her walking close to the orange-haired student. "I should take the tag and will be the one kicking your asses."

"Honoka…?" Rin watched her.

"It will be fine, you can rest for now, my dear princess! You knight just need two minutes to drive these mad dogs away." Honoka winked at Rin. The younger girl's face reddened. The ginger then stepped forward.

"What? You want to fight us too?" the leader grinned. "Girls nowadays are really stubborn. Fine in that case, we will kick your ass as well."

"You know the saying right?" Honoka stopped and it was now her turn to smirk. "It's in the dog's habit to bark, but one kick is more than enough to make them runaway crying." (French: C'est dans l'habitude des chiens d'abboyer!) The bad guy's inner volcano erupted as they charged forward. The ginger easily avoided every punch they. "What? You're all as slow as turtles and as unskilled as a block of brick."

With that, Honoka countered by kicking the first guy's stomach really herd. The man fell on his knees and the ginger gave him the final blow by giving him a knee-kick direct on his face.

"And one down! Who's next?" Honoka decided it wasn't necessary to wait for the opponents to charge. She rushed at the second opponent and jumped high in the air before giving his crane a hard kick and sending him right on the ground, loosing three of his teethes in process.

"What the hell?" the leader and the last grunt decided to charge at the same time, but Honoka jumped backward and evaded to attack.

As soon as her feet met the soil, she jumped forward and slammed the grunt's face with her powerful punch. The third guy fell unconscious as his nose broke and some of his teeth fell on the ground. "And one left!"

The leader groaned. "Don't get cookie because you defeated three of my men!"

Honoka smirked. "You talk too much! It is time for me to shut that shit-eating mouth of yours!"

Without any summation, Honoka tackled the punk's feet and he fell on the ground. She ended the fight by slamming the guy with a bone crushing kick on her face. Honoka watched back around to see 6 near-lifeless bodies around them and Rin who was sitting at a nearby bench.

"So, how was the spectacle, Princess? Did you enjoy it?" the ginger teased.

"First of, stop calling me Princess!" Rin smiled though. "Secondly, I take back what I said earlier. You are really a good person. Thank you for helping me."

Honoka smiled back. "At your service!"

"And lastly, I have to admit that you are my type too!" Rin smirked. It was now Honoka's turn to go all tomato red.

"Well… if we are each other's type…" the ginger started.

"…Then how about we go out sometime?" the younger finished.

"Hell yeah!" Honoka smiled. And with that, they decided to walk home, giving zero fuck about the 6 nearly dead gang members lying on the ground.


End file.
